The Red Blood Moon RBM
by EvilPrincessMelphis
Summary: This is my first fanfic.It takes place 4 months after the battle of Galaxia.It seems the Senshi are all going in their own seperate directions while a few newand old enemies decide to visit.Please R&R.The final part is up see what happens now!
1. RBM part 1

The Red Blood Moon: Part 1 by EvilPrincessMelphis  
  
*~ Author's Note: Ok this is my first fanfic and all. Oh yes and here's the moment I'm sure you've all been waiting for the  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters (though I wish I did!)  
  
I use that are from Sailor Moon that happen to walk (or sneak) into my story.~*  
  
Usagi was walking down the street with Mamoru on a slightly windy day. They stopped in front of Fruit Crown Parlor. Just by looking at Usagi's and Mamoru's face you could tell they were very upset about something.  
  
"Mamo-chan, are you really going back?"  
  
"Usako, this is a great opportunity, you said do yourself!"  
  
"That was before the whole Galaxia thing!"  
  
"She's gone now. I'll be fine. How many months has it been since your last battle?"  
  
"It's been 4 whole months now. Mamo-chan, I know you're going to go to America whether I approve or not. So just go already!"  
  
"This time I'll make it back safe and sound, you'll see. Aren't you going to kiss me good-bye?"  
  
Usagi gives him a kiss and a hug. Forcing a smile she looks up at him.  
  
"I'll see you later Usako. And this time I'll write and call you!"  
  
Usagi watches him walk off towards his car. She wasn't going to go to the airport. She would have cried, begged and pleaded for Mamoru to stay. As Mamoru started to fade out of range she went into Fruit Crown Parlor.  
  
"Hey Usagi, what's wrong," Rei asked picking up on Usagi's gloomy mood.  
  
"Mamoru is leaving for the United States. It's only been 4 months after the whole Galaxia thing. Everyone is doing something and most of it involves long distance."  
  
"Don't worry about it too much, after all we're still here for you," Minako said trying to cheer Usagi up.  
  
"I know, it's just not the same without everyone here!"  
  
"How about we go to the arcade? You need to get out of that depression," Ami suggested.  
  
They walk to the arcade, only to find out that it is closed for today.  
  
"Well so much for that idea."  
  
"I'm going to the library to do some research for my final exam paper."  
  
"I got to go too Usagi."  
  
"Me three, sorry Usagi."  
  
Minako, Ami and Rei walk off. Usagi just stands there. It seems as if everybody is too busy with their life to care about the Senshi's staying together. Deep in thought, Usagi walks on she accidently bumps into a girl with light pink hair in a ponytail with pretty brown eyes.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry miss."  
  
"That's quite alright, I was careless too. My name is Melly well that's what everyone calls me," Melly shakes Usagi's hand.  
  
"I'm Tsukino Usagi. Pleasure to meet you. I like your outfit."  
  
Usagi kind of looks down at her school uniform it's cute but she likes Melly's better. Melly's outfit is a burgundy tanktop and a knee- length matching skirt. Melly has light pink waist-length hair and brown eyes.  
  
"I like yours too. I normally don't do this with people I just met but would like some ice cream? I was going to the ice cream shop, my treat."  
  
At the mention of the word ice cream Usagi's eyes light up, "Sure."  
  
They reach the ice cream shop and Usagi orders a really big ice cream with lots of chocolate syrup on it. Melly just gets vanilla with some chocolate syrup.  
  
"I got to be going. It was a pleasure to meet you Usagi."  
  
"You too Melly."  
  
Melly walks out of the store. This guy walks up to her.  
  
"Remember your mission Melphis."  
  
"I haven't forgotten it Demando. We're suppose to stay low."  
  
Demando lightly tugs on Melphis' ponytail, "You better not forget that."  
  
"Look Demando, if anyone could mess up this mission is you! My advice: stay away from Usagi if you know what's good for you."  
  
"Melphis, we're both in our disguises, cut me some slack."  
  
Melphis just glares at him, "Make a move on Usagi and I will personally see to it that it's your last."  
  
Continued in part 2…  
  
*~Demando is back and here to stay!! And please review~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 


	2. RBM part 2

The Red Blood Moon:Part 2 by EvilPrincessMelphis  
  
~Melphis: Ok you all know the drill I don't own Sailor Moon and all her little buddies and villians. I do own a few ppl(That includes myself)so without further ado I present to you part 2!~*  
  
  
  
Usagi finishes her ice cream and walks out of the shop. For a few seconds she was carefree but all her worries come tumbling back slowly, one by one. It has been 4 months so I shouldn't worry too much. By the time Usagi walks to the driveway she is somewhat happy.  
  
She walks in," Shingo any mail for me today?"  
  
"Just 2 letters."  
  
Both the letters are from Seiya. She takes them up stairs and sets them on her dresser.  
  
"Aren't you going to read them?"  
  
"Did you ever hear the story about what happened to a certain girl's little brother when he asked too many questions?'  
  
"No, what happened?"  
  
"Well you'll have to find out another time," Usagi said grabbing her car keys.  
  
"Hey! No fair!"  
  
Usagi responds by sticking out her tongue. She gets in the car, driving off.  
  
*Melphis' Apartment...  
  
"When I said you could live with me I didn't say you could choose the furniture!"  
  
"Well don't I have a say in anything," Demando asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"You're so cold-blooded!"  
  
"Really? Well you're one to talk!"  
  
"That's enough out of the two of you! I didn't put you on this mission to argue with yourselves. I could put someone else on this mission if this behavior continues!"  
  
Melphis and Demando fall silent.  
  
"That's better! Have you located any of the Senshi yet?"  
  
"I haven't yet but I've compiled a list of people who might be the Senshi," Melphis shows the list, it disappears from her hand.  
  
"And you Demando, what have you to report?"  
  
"Nothing so far. There has been no Senshi activity for the past 4 months."  
  
"Well I'll be sending some yomas along shortly."  
  
"My lady?"  
  
"What is it Melphis?"  
  
"I have this bad feeling. It's about what we're doing. Do you think that maybe what we're doing may have even greater consequences then you yourself predicted?"  
  
"Melphis what exactly are you saying?"  
  
"That maybe it's not such a good idea to take over the Moon. I've got an ill feeling about this whole idea!"  
  
"Are you questioning my commands? Melphis, you're one of my most reliable members. I'd hate to have to demote and kick you off this mission."  
  
"You can demote me all you want, I'm just saying I have a bad feeling that's all."  
  
"We will continue this later," the voice said disappearing.  
  
Melphis flops down on the sofa afterwards. She and Demando exchange quick glances knowing exactly what they were thinking already.  
  
*Just Cruising...  
  
Usagi just drives down a street. Cruising around usually makes her feel better but not this evening. She sees people running and screaming. As she wonders what has gotten into them a yoma jumps onto her car. It startles her but not long enough, quickly she unbuckles her seat belt and opens the door. Jumping out the doorway, she starts to roll. The yoma blows the car up. Usagi stands there gaping. Noticing no one around she transforms into Sailor Moon.  
  
"Cars aren't cheap you know? I don't know if the insurance company has insurance for yoma's wrecking perfectly good cars. I'm Sailor Moon and I'm going to kick your butt!"  
  
"They don't have insurance for yoma wrecking. I'm Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"Your parents are going to flip over this one! You'll feel better after we help you destroy this yoma scumbag. I'm Sailor Mars!"  
  
"I'd rather have a really long cell phone bill then a wrecked car! You're probably grounded for life. I'm Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"That car wasn't even that old. I'm Sailor Venus!"  
  
"Together we're the Sailor Senshi," they all cried out in unison.  
  
*On a Rooftop nearby...  
  
"Everything is going according to plan. Aren't there more Senshi Demando?"  
  
"If there are they aren't here right now. The Lady needs to know what exactly we're up against."  
  
"You can watch, I'll be finishing my book," Melphis says teleporting back to her apartment.  
  
"You always were the party pooper," Demando muttered to himself.  
  
*Back to the yoma battle...  
  
"Let's just get this over with otherwise I might just let the yoma kill me!"  
  
"You can't be serious Sailor Moon, are you," Mercury asked.  
  
"Not unless you know how to calm my parents down."  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper! I don't believe it just bounced off like that!"  
  
"Let me try, Jupiter Oak Evolution! So much for that!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
The yoma stands there like he's got all day. He makes a wave of energy. It starts to distort everything.  
  
"You know what, I've had enough! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss."  
  
It dusts the yoma, but everything is still distorting.  
  
"I thought I got him," Sailor Moon complains.  
  
The distortion waves disappear. Everything was back to normal. They all detransform.  
  
"How am I going to explain this to Ikuko and Kenji?"  
  
"You're on your on that one! Well it was nice knowing you Usagi," Rei said and started to walk off.  
  
Minako, Ami, and Makoto say good-bye to Usagi and hopes she doesn't get into too much trouble.  
  
*Back at the Tsukino Residence…  
  
Usagi is just walking up the driveway. It's pretty dark out but then again she is getting home at 10. Sitting on the driveway pavement is Kenji.  
  
"Um hello dad," Usagi says in an uncertain voice.  
  
"So where's the car I bought you about a few months ago?"  
  
"Oh that? Um well it's kind of funny you ask. You see I was cruising down the streets, earlier today. This ugly monster jumps onto my car, you know the things that Sailor Moon fights? It scared the living daylights out of me. I got out of the car as fast as I could and ran."  
  
"Well what happened to the car?"  
  
"Take a wild guess!"  
  
"Usagi are you alright? I heard about the monster thing, it was on t.v. Kenji can you believe that thing blew up the car?"  
  
"Say what?! It blew it up," was the only thing Kenji managed to say.  
  
Usagi manages a nod.  
  
"Let's finish this discussion inside!"  
  
*The next day at Fruit Crown Parlor 10:35 a.m. …  
  
"So Usagi what happened when you got home," Minako asked.  
  
"Well it wasn't as bad as I thought, I'm still grounded though."  
  
"You shouldn't get grounded for that after all there was nothing that you could do," Makoto argued.  
  
"Just forget about it!"  
  
Motoki and Liz walk up to the table that Usgai and the others are occupying.  
  
"Hey Motoki, Liz."  
  
"Hey Usagi, Mamoru called me yesterday. He would've called you but you must've turned your cell off."  
  
"Well my cell phone was in the car when it exploded. Ikuko and Kenji are going to ground me even longer!"  
  
"Your car exploded,"Liz asked.  
  
"Yeah this monster comes out of nowhere and the moment I run out of my car and turn to look, it exploded my car!"  
  
"In that case I think I'll call Mamoru now!"  
  
"Just don't tell him about the monster thing, I mean I'd rather tell him."  
  
"Ok," Motoki said going to get a phone.  
  
"You alright Usagi,"Liz asked.  
  
"Just a bit shaken up,"Usagi lied.  
  
At that moment Melly and Demando walk in, arm in arm.  
  
"Hey Usagi, so nice to see you again! This is my best friend Devon."  
  
"Hello, Melly's told me a little about you. "  
  
Motoki comes back with the phone he hands it to Usagi.  
  
"Excuse me I have to take an important phone call right now," Usagi said walking out of Fruit Crown Parlor.  
  
"I'm Hino Rei."  
  
"I'm Mizuno Ami."  
  
"I'm Kino Makoto."  
  
"And I'm Aino Minako, we're some of Usagi's good friends."  
  
"What a fine pleasure to meet you all. Well look at the time Devon aren't you going to take me shopping today?"  
  
"That's right. Like Melly said nice to meet you all,later."  
  
*Usagi's Conversation with Mamoru...  
  
"Motoki told me what happened. Everything's ok though right?"  
  
"Yeah, the Senshi handled it. Don't worry about it!"  
  
"Sounds like something else is on your mind."  
  
"Well lately I've been having this dream."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"In the dream I was walking along a beach shore, next thing I knew Demando was beside me. He was whispering something to me I couldn't hear a word but it sounded important. I said something but Demando said something, I had a weird expression on my face."  
  
"That is weird but Demando is dead."  
  
"Yeah I know that but trying telling that to my dream."  
  
"Maybe it's some sort of sign."  
  
"What that Demando is still alive?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well I'll ask Luna, maybe she might have some idea."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Mamo-chan, I love you. But I got to go now."  
  
"Usako, I love you too. Tell the girls I said hi."  
  
*Back at Melphis' about 10:42 a.m. …  
  
"Devon?"  
  
"I had to think up a name for you quickly."  
  
The voice suddenly comes back, "A new change in plan. I'll be taking over the Moon very soon."  
  
"I don't mean to question you but what about the Senshi," Melphis asked.  
  
"Don't worry about that. Just inject this black poison crystal in the Earth, that should get their attention."  
  
A black poison crystal appears in Demando's hand.  
  
"The Moon shall be mine or my name isn't Scarlett!"  
  
1 To be continued in part 3…  
  
  
  
~Melphis: a few side notes: I don't know Motoki's(Andrew's) little sister's name in Japanese. Usagi, too bad they didn't have insurance for yoma attacks. Special thanks to Liah and every1 else who's read part 1.Til part 3,later!~* 


	3. RBM part 3

The Red Blood Moon:Part 3 by EvilPrincessMelphis  
  
  
  
*~Melphis:Ok part 3 is mainly about Mamoru.Once again I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic except for me and Scarlett.~*  
  
  
  
"So all we do is inject this black poison crystal in the Earth? How will the Senshi keep from noticing it?"  
  
Melphis finally speaks after what must have seemed an eternity, "We shouldn't worry about that just yet."  
  
"You take care of Prince Endymion, if anyone will find out the fastest it will be him."  
  
"Demando, don't worry about Endymion, I'll go take care of him personally."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," she said teasing Demando.  
  
Melphis alters her appearance, making herself look like Mamoru.  
  
Demando smirks, thinking he knows what Melphis is up to. With a quick wave he teleports away.  
  
*At Rei's...  
  
"So what did you and Mamoru talk about?"  
  
"Nothing you'd be interested in Rei! He did tell me to tell you all he said hi. I miss him."  
  
"He's only been gone a day," Minako complained.  
  
"Yeah well I don't care."  
  
"Minako don't mind her she's just lovesick."  
  
"Well I better be going home. Otherwise I'll be in even more trouble."  
  
Usagi walks out waving good-bye. She walks down the steps when she notices something. Mamoru was talking to this girl. But that can't be, Mamoru just went to America a day ago. She follows after the two. When she finally catches up with them the girl is gone.  
  
"Hello may I help you miss," the guy asked turning around.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were someone else. Sorry about that."  
  
" It's alright Usagi."  
  
"Wait, how do you know my name?"  
  
"I know a lot of things about you Usagi. Like where you live, your friends, family and who you really are. You're Sailor Moon."  
  
Usagi gasps," But how could you know? Who the hell are you anyway?"  
  
"Really Usagi I'm surprised by your language. It doesn't matter whether you know my name or not because you won't meet me again. I have something to tell you. Do you want to hear it?"  
  
"Uh sure."  
  
"It's about Mamoru. You probably won't hear about it tomorrow but he's dead."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"He's dead Usagi. In some sort of accident."  
  
"I don't believe you! He just can't be dead, I talked to him yesterday."  
  
"That was yesterday. Usagi I'm sorry, I figured you wouldn't believe me anyway. Good bye Usagi," the guy walks down the street.  
  
Usagi watches and runs after him but the guy is nowhere to be seen. Usagi sighs and starts to walk home.  
  
"Well Melphis that was interesting but what are you going to do about Mamoru," Demando asked her.  
  
"Don't worry a little brainwashing and an accident should be good enough."  
  
"You mean you're going to brainwash Mamoru?"  
  
"Of course not. Scarlett has no idea what could happen if everything goes wrong. I disagree with her taking over the Moon we might be able to use Mamoru's help."  
  
"You're just saying that cause you think that he's cute or something. And I thought you were only mine," Demando teased  
  
"Oh stop it Demando. Ok I think he's a little cute but that's not it ok. Did you plant the crystal just yet?"  
  
"Just awhile ago. So when you go to the United States pick up a souvenir for me."  
  
She only makes a face before she disappears.  
  
*The Tsukino Residence…11:56 a.m.  
  
"Hey Usagi, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine mom. Just tired that's all."  
  
Usagi runs upstairs and sits on her bed. She opens up a letter on her dresser from Seiya. The only thing she finds is a card and it has a figure surrounded in red mist, Usagi couldn't make out the face. She opens up the other letter and it says:  
  
'That is your new enemy. Galaxia was mere child's play compared to this one. I have no idea who it is and what it's after. Good luck, Seiya.'  
  
Usagi sets the card and the letter back on her dresser. "Luna, are you in here?"  
  
"Usagi, what's wrong?"  
  
"It would seem we have a new enemy," Usagi showed her the card.  
  
"Well that's an interesting picture. Funny I think I remember it from somewhere."  
  
"The Moon Kingdom?"  
  
"Maybe, Don't worry I'll figure it out sooner or later."  
  
"I hope it's sooner rather then later."  
  
*In the United States …  
  
"So hey Mamoru, great to see you back here again," this girl with brown hair in a bun with brown eyes and glasses on says.  
  
"Hey Jewel, yeah I'm back , the first time I had to leave for personal reasons. So how are you doing?"  
  
"Pretty good. How's Usagi doing?"  
  
"Ok, she wasn't too happy about me coming back."  
  
"You really can't blame her. I'd be unhappy about that too. By the way do you need a ride?"  
  
"Not really but where are you going?"  
  
"There's a party on Evan's ship. I thought you heard about it."  
  
"No I haven't."  
  
"Well come on, it'll be fun. I'll introduce you to some more friends of mine.  
  
"Sure what could happen?"  
  
Mamoru and Jewel find her car. She slowly starts to drive off campus ground. A yoma appears and starts jumping on cars, it stops as soon as it jumps on Jewel's car.  
  
"Mamoru just what is that thing?"  
  
"It's one of those things Sailor Moon fights, I have no idea what it's doing here."  
  
All the people in the other cars run out. Jewel tries her door.  
  
"It won't budge. That thing is going to kill us!"  
  
The yoma makes all the other cars disappear and then it jumps off Jewel's.  
  
"Calm down Jewel. I would say everything is going to be ok but I can't open the door."  
  
The yoma smirks evilly looking at them. It disappears.  
  
"Where did it go now?"  
  
"It's gone."  
  
"Good, I never want to see it again," Jewel said opening the car door.  
  
"That's weird now the door works. Maybe it's not gone."  
  
"We just saw it disappear like that."  
  
The yoma appears in front of Jewel's door. Without thinking Mamoru threw a rose at the yoma stunning it.  
  
"Come on Jewel."  
  
She gets out through his side.  
  
"Mamoru, just how exactly did you stop it?"  
  
"I'll explain that later. We got to get out of here!"  
  
The yoma appears in front of Mamoru. It punches him to the ground.  
  
"Oh my god! Mamoru, are you ok?"  
  
Before he could respond the yoma grabs her by the neck.  
  
"Now listen closely Mamoru because I'm only going to say this once. You come with me and the girl can keep her head and remain unharmed."  
  
Mamoru makes a sigh," Alright."  
  
The yoma smiles and makes a portal in front of him. Mamoru walks in first followed by the yoma with Jewel. As soon as the yoma steps through he knocks Mamoru out and lets Jewel go.  
  
"Well what are you going to do with him now?"  
  
"Just set him on that, when the time comes I'll free him of it."  
  
The yoma sets Mamoru in a weird shaped pit dark energy forms at the top of it.  
  
"He won't be able to break out of that," Jewel said transforming into Melphis," Thanks for the help."  
  
"Anytime Melphis."  
  
To be continued in part 4....  
  
*~Melphis:I'd like to thank every1 who has read the story up to this point.Part 4 will be awhile because I have to finish writing it and I really have no idea how part 4's gonna end anyway.~* 


	4. RBM part 4

The Red Blood Moon:Part 4 by EvilPrincessMelphis  
  
*~Melphis: I'm glad a lot of you like the fanfic so far. It took me less time then I thought to finish part 4. I don't own Sailor Moon blah blah blah yadda yadda. In short I only own myself and Scarlett from the fanfic.~*  
  
Usagi walks downstairs for breakfast. Grabbing the newspaper, she skims through most of it when she stops. She just stares at the page, her mouth wide open.  
  
"Are you ok Usagi," Ikuko asked her.  
  
"Not really mom. You remember Chiba Mamoru right?"  
  
"That nice young man you told me about a lot."  
  
"He died in a car accident in the U.S., he said he'd come back and when he did we'd get married," Usagi said starting to cry.  
  
"Honey, I'm very sorry for your loss. No matter what I'm here for you, always."  
  
Usagi stops crying, "Thanks mom."  
  
Usagi watches Ikuko walk out of the room. She fixes herself some breakfast and starts eating it in silence, when the phone rings interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Usagi it's for you," Ikuko said handing her the phone.  
  
"Hello? Oh hey Haruka. You're going to be on vacation a little longer? We could really use your help here. What about the others? Oh ok bye."  
  
"I'm going out for a little while, I should be back soon."  
  
*Rei's Temple... 8:37 a.m.  
  
"Usagi we heard about Mamoru from Motoki. One of Mamoru's friends over there called. From what Motoki told us about the call it sounds exactly like the yoma we fought."  
  
"But how can that be possible I thought I got it. Why would a yoma go after Mamoru anyway?"  
  
"That's what we're trying to figure out Usagi. It's clear the enemy is up to something but what," Ami pondered behind her laptop.  
  
"Haruka and the other Outers are still on vacation, so they can't help us. I wish I knew what they were up to anyway."  
  
"It's not going to help us if we get all stressed out. They have this new massage shop. Why don't we go there? It'll be fun and relaxing."  
  
"Alright, we'll go with you Minako."  
  
*Outside near the massage shop… 9:03 a.m.  
  
"Oh hey Usagi," Melly said bowing to acknowledge the others," I was just about to open the shop. Come on in."  
  
Melly opened the door letting all of them in.  
  
"You own this shop Melly," Rei asked.  
  
She nods," Yeah, it's just something I love to do for fun and it pays the bills. So who's first? How about you Usagi?"  
  
Usagi was starting to protest when Melly said that she needed to talk to her anyway. Usagi and her walk towards the back of the store. Everybody else sits down and gets comfortable.  
  
"So what did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well it's about…. Oh nothing never mind. It's stupid anyway."  
  
Usagi grabs Melly's arm," No really, I want to hear."  
  
"Well see there's this person that's my friend and well I don't really know the person that well."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Never mind I told you it's stupid."  
  
"Hey that's Luna. I'm sorry I got to go now. How much do I owe you?"  
  
"No charge, it's on the house. Next time it won't be."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Ok, who's next?"  
  
Usagi runs after Luna. Luna stops when they're on a quiet street.  
  
"So what did you find?"  
  
"Remember that card Seiya gave you? It was a picture in a forbidden hallway. There was a story about it the queen told me but I can't quite remember how it goes."  
  
"Maybe I can help," they turned around to see Setsuna.  
  
"I thought you all were still on vacation."  
  
"We were but things sounded serious. I can let you see the past but nobody in the past can see you."  
  
"But how?"  
  
Setsuna makes a door appear with her staff," Go on through."  
  
Usagi turns the knob slowly and steps in, the door disappearing after her.  
  
*Somewhere in the Past…  
  
Usagi finds herself on the Moon Kingdom in a garden. She sees herself which is about 5 or 6 at the time picking flowers, handing them to another girl whom she assumed was a maid or servant in the house. The other girl was about 8 or 9.  
  
"Princess Serena," The other girl said," I got to go help my mother in the kitchen."  
  
"No please don't go, stay a little longer. I know let's go walk around."  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't."  
  
"It'll be fun!"  
  
Princess Serena starts running off and the other girl drops the flowers running after her.  
  
"We shouldn't go down this way."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Your mother, the queen, says nobody is to go past that picture."  
  
It's the exact same picture from the card but it was clearer, much clearer. The figure was still surrounded by mist but you could see the face. It was a lady's face. She had really red eyes, giving her a look of mischief.  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
"There's a story about this lady in the picture. She's very dangerous and almost impossible to stop. She can't even be killed from what I heard.  
  
She claims to be the true ruler of the Moon. When she takes over the Moon it will shine a bloody red. Descendants of the real Moon's royal family will start to suffer from it. Possibly killing them at the most."  
  
"How do you stop her?"  
  
"I don't know, Princess Serena, but there has to be a way. Only your mother would know I guess. I don't think she'd tell you anyway."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because everyone believes that it's just a story."  
  
"Do you believe that?"  
  
The girl looks at the picture and back at Princess Serena," It could be possible. I belive that maybe it is a story or maybe it's a warning."  
  
To be continued in part 5…  
  
*~Melphis: Part 4 was basically about learning a little more about Scarlett. I don't know what part 5 is gonna be about. I'll think of something, I usually do.~* 


	5. RBM part 5

The Red Blood Mon:part 5 by EvilPrincessMelphis  
  
*~Melphis:Thanks to every1 who continues to read this fanfic and for those who review. You all know I don't own Sailor Moon and friends but I own myself and Scarlett. I might redo this chapter later on or just leave it the same.~*  
  
The two girls walk past the invisible Usagi. The other girl says something that only Usagi hears, "There's more to that lady then you'll fully understand Princess Serena."  
  
*Back in the Present…  
  
"Did you learn anything?"  
  
"Not much Setsuna. There is a story about the picture," Usagi said starting to tell Setsuna and Luna the story.  
  
"Well it's better than nothing. I hear something."  
  
"Where Luna," Setsuna asked.  
  
Luna indicates to their left. A noise comes from over there. Setsuna and Usagi slowly make their way towards the noise.  
  
"Is that who I think it is? Please tell me I'm seeing things Setsuna."  
  
"Afraid not Usagi, it is him. But I thought he was killed."  
  
Setsuna and Usagi are standing there looking at Demando and he's talking with Melly.  
  
"That's Melly he's talking to. We should get the others and get her away from him. I just don't get how he's alive though."  
  
"I'll contact them. You transform and go ahead."  
  
"You sure about that," Setsuna nods," Ok."  
  
She transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon and rushes towards them.  
  
"I don't know how you're alive Demando. Leave Melly alone or feel my wrath as the Senshi of the Moon."  
  
"It would be in your best interest if you left Princess. And it would be in your best interest if you just forget about the Princess and moved on."  
  
Sailor Moon and Demando stare at Melly and then back at each other.  
  
"What do you mean by that Melly?"  
  
"I know exactly who you are Usagi. You really are such a nice and kind person. However if you get in my way, I'll make sure you pay for it dearly. I'll be leaving now."  
  
"You'll have to forgive her she's just being crazy today."  
  
Melly glares at Demando and walks off. Sailor Moon stands in front of her.  
  
"Melly who are you really? Why are you like this all of a sudden?"  
  
"You haven't figured it out yet? I'm your enemy," Melly moves closer to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Silver Crystal Power Thearpy Kiss."  
  
Melly hits it like it was nothing.  
  
"You'll never understand why I did what I did those many years ago. It was for your own good," Melly teleported away.  
  
"What did she mean by that? How are you alive anyway Demando?"  
  
"Who knows what she meant Melly is crazy anyways. How I'm alive? Let me show you," his third eye appears starting to hypnotize Sailor Moon.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
  
It hits Demando, behind Pluto are the other Senshis.  
  
"Hey Sailor Moon you ok," Uranus asked her.  
  
"Demando has her under his control. How can he be alive?"  
  
"We can find out later. Snap out of it Usagi!"  
  
Demando gets up," There's only one way for that to happen and that's if I say so."  
  
Sailor Moon walks over to Demando and the both of them teleport away.  
  
"The day just keeps getting better and better. First Mamoru dies, then Usagi is kidnapped by Demando, who was killed by Wiseman a few years ago. Is there anything else I left out?"  
  
"Just shut up and calm down Rei. This day is going to get a whole lost worse than that."  
  
*Meanwhile Elsewhere...  
  
"Melphis come on I didn't mean anything by that crazy comment. I was kidding. You didn't have to go and beat me up for it! What's with you today?"  
  
"Do you think we're doing the right thing, siding with Scarlett?"  
  
"Don't tell me you're getting sappy on me? Melphis I know you, you're the type of person who would destroy another person before turning all goody goody."  
  
"No, but since you mentioned I'd destroy a person before being good, maybe you'll be first."  
  
"Melphis, calm down. Don't do anything you'll regret later. Toughen up before Scarlett gets here."  
  
"Too late I already am!"  
  
"Scarlett," they both exclaim before giving her a quick bow.  
  
"Am I hearing this right that you're losing you're evilness? As you know Melphis I won't allow it. You know you'll have to be punished to insure that you don't turn good."  
  
"I'm sorry your majesty, what is my punishment to be?"  
  
"Kill the princess that Demando brought here. I'm sorry to cut your fun short with her but Melphis needs to be taught well."  
  
"As you wish your majesty."  
  
"I'll be back, by the time I am back she should be dead."  
  
As soon as Scarlett leaves Melphis starts to yell at Demando," If you hadn't have opened your mouth about that she wouldn't have told me to kill the princess."  
  
"I think we should stop Scarlett. She's gone too far."  
  
"That means you're going to have to let Serenity go and I'll have to let Mamoru go."  
  
"Well let's think up a plan first."  
  
"Ok but you know if Scarlett finds out she'll have us both killed."  
  
"Well not you, you're her favorite."  
  
To be continued in part 6...  
  
*~Melphis: The question of the day: How can Demando be alive if Wiseman killed him? The answer: will probably be revealed in part 6. It took me awhile to think up part 5 but now that's over I'll start thinking about part 6. I've also been thinking about doing a fanfic about Melphis' past but I'm just thinking about it. I won't start on it til I'm finished with RBM though.~* 


	6. RBM part 6

The Red Blood Moon: part 6 by EvilPrincessMelphis  
  
  
  
*~Melphis:Sorry it took so long for part 6.Um as you well know I don't own any1 except for Scarlett and me. Also I welcome sugesstions and stuff.~*  
  
  
  
"She'll kill me just as soon as she'd kill you. How the hell am I her favorite anyway? She's always hard on me, demanding my best efforts."  
  
"She's hard on her favorites but she'll go easy on you."  
  
"You know Demando that made no sense whatsoever. Just go find the Princess, I'll take care of the Prince."  
  
"Meet you back here in an hour or so."  
  
"Ok and Demando, put your obsession for her behind you. It's just not good for a cute guy like you to like someone who will never like them back."  
  
"Melphis you just called me 'cute' you did realize that?"  
  
"I didn't mean it. I don't even think of you that way."  
  
"Whatever you know you like me,"He said before walking down the hall.  
  
"Remind me to beat you until you end up in the hospital,"she yelled before going down the hall in the other direction.  
  
"Hello Melphis, how can I help you today?"  
  
"I need to talk to that guy I asked you to help me capture," changes into Jewel her voice softening," It's very important."  
  
"Alright. Please make it quick though."  
  
She nods as the yoma deactivates the dark energy thing and turns leaving the room.  
  
"Mamoru are you ok? I thought for sure the monster was going to kill you. You've been out for a very long time."  
  
"Jewel where are we?"  
  
"I don't really know but this place gives me the creeps. I've heard some of those ugly-looking things talking."  
  
"Well can you tell me anything that they said?"  
  
"They said something about some lady wanting to kill your girlfriend."  
  
"Kill Usagi?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard that they caught her. She's somewhere in here. Mamoru why would someone want to kill your girlfriend anyway?"  
  
"It's a long story involving Tuxedo Kamen and the Senshis."  
  
"Whatever. Can we please cut the talking? Those monsters will be back soon. I'm for getting out of here!"  
  
"You're right, let's go find Usagi now."  
  
*Where Demando is...(wherever the heck that is)  
  
Usagi is fast asleep on a bed. Demando takes a deep breath, knowing what he has to do.  
  
Usagi mutters in her sleep," No please say Mamoru is still alive. If he isn't I'll grow up to be an unmarried old maid who dies a miserable death. Life is so unfair!!"  
  
Demando wakes Usagi up," Get up."  
  
"Huh? Demando what are you doing here? Where am I?"  
  
"Chill unless you want to go back to sleep. You must stop Scarlett, she's totally insane! I'll help in anyway that I can. Mamoru should be coming this way soon."  
  
As if on cue Mamoru and Jewel walk in the room. Huffing and puffing Mamoru walks over to hug Usagi while Jewel sits on the bed.  
  
"I thought you were dead Mamoru."  
  
"I thought you were too."  
  
"Motoki and everyone got so worried after we heard about it. How do we defeat Scarlett without the other Senshis?"  
  
"Even with the other Senshis you still can't beat Scarlett, there is more to her then you realize," Jewel said dampening all the happiness in the room.  
  
"Then how do you beat her Melly? I know it's you."  
  
"She can't be destroyed," Jewel changed back into Melphis," She can be stopped, but not for long. If you can't defeat ne then you couldn't possibly defeat her."  
  
"You're that girl, on the Moon Kingdom who told me about Scarlett. Is that what you meant by several years ago?"  
  
She nods," There is a way but we must hurry to do it. The Moon is starting to turn red little by little. Once she gains complete control over it we might not be able to stop her."  
  
Mamoru looks really confused.  
  
"I'm Melly, you're enemy. I'm only helping out because I don't like Scarlett. Demando's with me so don't get any ideas."  
  
"Melp_"  
  
"Just call me Melly, I hate that other name."  
  
"Melly, Scarlett is coming."  
  
"Ah crap. Hide inside this wall. It's a hidden room inside."  
  
Melphis said shoving them in the wall which is the cloaked hidden room.  
  
"Don't make a sound til Melly or I say so. We'll have a talk with Scarlett."  
  
Scarlett barges into the room. Her red hair fkoeing behind, her orange eyes glowing an evil eerie, menacibg glow. An angry espression on her face.(Melphis: In short she looks really evil and scary. I don't need to add on do I? She's so scary that's why nobody addresses her by her name.)  
  
"Melphis I'm fully aware that you auded in Prince Endyimon's escape did you not?"  
  
"Yes majesty it's the truth, I did aid in his escape. Also I didn't kill Princess Serenity as per your instructions. L know I desereve punishmentfor what I've done and I can't blame you."  
  
She bows down in front of Scarlett ready to accept her ounishment.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen to her,"Usagi whispered to Mamoru.  
  
"I don't think you want to know!"  
  
A sword appears in Scarlett's hand. She points the sword at Melphis. It starts to glow and then energy blasts from the tip hitting her. Melphis falls down as if dead.  
  
"Is she dead?"  
  
"She's not a threat to me anymore. Demando, escort me back to my room. I'll make sure you die a more pleasant death then that when your end comes."  
  
"A threat to you, how could Melphis be a threat?"  
  
"Just escort me Demando."  
  
Demando and Scarlett walk out the room.  
  
To be continued in part 7...  
  
  
  
*~Scarlett: Since Melphis is dead some1 has to take over as the author's notes right?*ppl agree shaking with fear*Well this part was a lot easier to write then the last one. Of course I'm sure you're all wondering if that is Melphis' end.*More ppl nod* Check out part 7 coming soon. Now all of you get outta here be4 I blow you to pieces!*All the ppl run*I was kidding, I think.~* 


	7. RBM part 7

The Red Blood Moon:Part 7 by EvilPrincessMelphis  
  
I'm sorry I haven't been on updating my fanfic however I have been thinking about this story and ideas on new ones. I've been kinda lazy lately (course that's really no surprise) and I'll try to update a lot more and stop being so lazy (yeah right). My first attempt of this chapter well something happen to it and I had to remake this chapter again. Gomen if it's too short.  
  
Demando didn't say anything else to Scarlett. "Melphis shall defy me no more! She deserves to die anyway! And if you start to defy me its not too late to join her." He nodded and left. Scarlett didn't even care that Melphis had died. She hadn't betrayed her in the first place. He returned to see Usagi and Mamoru out from their hiding place trying to heal Melphis. "Is she really dead? Did Scarlett get her?" "Almost she's too weak though." "Good otherwise I'd miss Melphis giving me a hard time like she always does." "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said about me. Do you really mean it?" Demando must've been embarrassed or something," Nah not really. Scarlett wanted you dead saying that you defied her." "I've done everything she ever asked me to do and she still hates my guts. It's high time we paid her a farewell visit. We're going to get to the Moon and kick Scarlett's ass from this galaxy and straight into the next one." "Not too many people have lived when Melphis gets that mood and look. I think Scarlett finds you as a threat. I can't blame her though." "What's happening on the Moon?" Usagi asked. "This will all be explained once we get there. We just got to get there in one piece." "We could sneak into Scarlett's room and use her warping powder. Melphis want the yomas or shall I do the honors?" "Just save some for me Demando so you're not a glory hog." "Are you sure it's safe to be traveling with these 2?" Mamoru asked Usagi. "I think so. Melly didn't have to risk her life to save us from Scarlett. She could've left you wherever you were in this awful place." Melphis and Demando were already causing enough mayhem in the hallway. Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon. The 4 of them managed to beat the yomas that came up and down the hall. Melphis and Demando weren't tired at all they considered it a warm up. "You know if either of you can't beat me one on one then you're hardly no match for Scarlett. Which is why we must hurry to the Moon." On the Moon. "The hallway was near the Prayer room. A clue might be found. We have to beat Scarlett." "What about the other senshis can't they help?" "Fraid not I left them busy with a dark crystal planted in the Earth. So it's just us." Melphis ran down the forbidden hallway, she stopped when she reached a door. The others followed after ((not as fast though)). They gasped when they saw that a door was at the end of the hallway. On the door was the symbol of Earth on it. "What would a door with the symbol of Earth be doing here on the Moon Kingdom?" Mamoru asked Melphis. "Beats me but its here for a reason. This hallway has been here for a long time the only person who's been down here was Queen Selene. Try it Endymion." He pulled on the door no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't budge. Everyone else tried it except Melphis. They looked at Melphis. "Maybe there's a perfectly good explanation on why it's locked. Alright already I'll try to open the damn door. See I can't. open it," she said the last 2 words slowly. She had indeed opened a door that she thought was impossible to open. What are the odds of that? She stepped into the room when she came out she was holding something in her hand. "What is that Melphis?" "It's a pendant with my name on the back. I don't understand, it does look kind of familiar though. I've seen this before I know it!" "Melly how can that be." "Quiet," she said to everyone including Demando," I remember something. Queen Selene told me about the crystal of Earth, that this pendant is a fragment of it. Something about a Sailor Earth." "The only one who could be the senshi of Earth is Mamoru but that can't be! He's not a female for starters and I don't think he'd look good in a skirt." Everybody laughed at Usagi's comment except Mamoru. He had an embarrassed expression on his face. "Don't feel bad there's not many guys who can pull off wearing a fuku and still look good. Like that time with Jadeite, he looked so funny in that dress." Mamoru looked at Melphis," When you and him made a bet on who would get beat down first. If he won you'd wear the dress, if you lost you'd wear it." "I was only 10 he was like what 3 or 4 years older than you? That was when I left to spend a year on Earth," Melphis realized what she just said," Wait a minute you're my brother well half brother and Serenity's my cousin. What's this pendant doing here? I had it on when Beryl..." "I'm confused here, you're related to the Moon princess and the Earth Prince, what would that make you?" "A princess of Earth and Moon. How that is possible I'd rather not talk about it. Mamoru, I need you to do me a favor. On the Earth on the coordinates on the back of this pendant is where you'll find the rest of the Earth crystal. We need it, Demando and I shall stay here to protect Usagi and plan." Melphis threw him the bag of warping powder. She whispered something to him and then he was gone. Demando leaned on the door and Usagi sat on the ground. She looked form one to the other before she spoke. "So what's the plan Demando?" "Why are you asking me? You're the one in charge here." "Demando, if we fail the fate of the Earth is in our hands and so are our own. Scarlett knows I'm a traitor and won't hesitate to kill me, she'll kill you too. We're pawns just like the way Wiseman was using you. So shut up and help me think." It was quiet for a looooong time even after Mamoru got back. They didn't notice he had returned. Usagi was asleep on the ground, Demando was still leaning on that door, Melphis was nowhere in sight. "Where's Melphis?" "Walking around here somewhere. She's probably thinking of several ways to kill me. Did I wrong her in another life or something or does she really not like me?" "Sometimes it's hard to tell with Melphis, she's mean 1 minute then nice. She's not a bad person she just has her way of getting to a person." "When I was young they said I was a terror, I don't doubt them because I still am. While I was walking I may have thought up a plan." They woke Usagi up as Melphis began her plan," Demando let's go over the facts first. We know who Scarlett is and what her plan is. She's placed the dark crystal and her hideout on the dark side of the Moon. The best place to begin a takeover on the Moon is the dark side." "No one goes over there because of the yomas, some of the yomas are strong and at the dark side they grow much too rapidly. They never attacked the Moon Kingdom because they weren't strong enough to come into the light." "Right Usagi. The best place for Scarlett to put the crystal is there, from there she can slowly take over the Moon and then the other planets. With the Moon changing it'll affect Usagi, she will either die or become evil. It's possible she could become a lot more powerful than Scarlett, I'd have to do a few calculations on that." Melphis stopped, she didn't want to say anymore on it. Demando gave Melphis a small hug, catching her off guard. "What Melphis is saying that until Scarlett is beaten you put yourself at risk should you use the Silver Crystal. Melphis can activate the powers of the Earth Crystal, that may be enough to beat her." "And if it isn't?' Usagi asked by now Melphis was out of Demando's grip and was walking up and down the hall. "I don't know but what can we do? We're running out of time and I didn't hear anyone else come up with a bright idea. Mamoru give me the rest of the crystal." He handed her the rest the pendant joined the rest of the crystal and when the light disappeared they saw Melphis in her true form. Melphis had long black hair that stopped just above her knees, green eyes the expression on her face was unreadable. Her fuku was black and green, she had black boots and on her bow was the Earth Crystal. "What's wrong is it too much?" Melphis asked as everyone stared at her mouths open in shock and sweatdrops galore on the back of their heads. "Melphis is this really you? You look so different." She narrowed her eyes at Demando," Is that good or bad?" "Well it's different from how you usually look." "Melphis I mean Melly, you look like your old self again, the little sister I knew." "Looking good Melly, you should keep it this says you in a very good and big way." "How exactly are we going to get from here to the dark side?" "Now look who's being the party pooper. Why you're going to help me of course, we'll provide the way there."  
  
TBC.... *~Melphis: That's it for Part 7, in Part 8 that's when we'll get to the dark side of the Moon and hopefully put an end to Scarlett once and for all. Demando: Think you can put a little preview or something for the kind readers? Melphis: What are you doing here Demando? Never mind that um I actually have no idea what's in store for part 8 anyway. Maybe you'll die. Demando: That's not funny Melphis besides you know you love me and wouldn't let me die. Melphis: Oh no? That's what you think. I don't like you and I don't care if you die in the next part! *Melphis and Demando continue arguing over whether he should die in part 8 or not.* Usagi: Hopefully by the time part 8 is out they'll get along and who knows maybe they both love each other. *Melphis and Demando stop arguing and glare at Usagi* Melphis and Demando:Yeah right Usagi! Melphis:If you'll excuse us. *Melphis and Demando drag Usagi off and several loud screams are heard in the background* Scarlett:Hey don't I get to say anything? Like how I will cleverly beat Melphis in Part 8 and... who are you? Princess: The part of Melphis that doesn't come out much. Come on they've heard enough*Ties and gags up Scarlett* You better go before things get outta hand. And I think a review or 2 would be nice*winks and pulls Scarlett away* ~*  
  
BTW the first time they used the magic powder they ended up somewhere else maybe I could do a crossover on where they land and I welcome ideas for the crossover so send feedback. 


	8. The Final RBM

RBM:Part 8 by EvilPrincessMelphis  
  
*~Melphis: Today is the day that I kick some Scarlett ass! Demando: If she doesn't kick yours first. Melly and I have reached an arrangement that I won't die during this part. Melphis: Whenever did we reach that kind of agreement? I know it wasn't during the end of Part 7. *Demando and Melphis were about to argue when Princess appeared* Princess: Don't mind them they're just overexcited about this part. Demando and Melphis: And just who are you?! Princess:The part of Melphis you hardly see member me Melly? I'm your sweet, sensitive caring side. Melphis: OH that's what you were. Demando: You wouldn't want me to die then right?  
  
Melphis and Princess: Don't get your hopes up! ~*  
  
  
  
Melphis had created a green bubble shield and they were floating through the darkside of the Moon. Any of the yomas that touched the shield would die and Demando cleared the pathway for them. Melphis was sitting down, in a relaxed and calmed matter. Usagi wasn't too happy that Melphis was being so calm. "How can you be so calm when you're the only thing that keeps us from these yomas?" "Because their attacks are too weak to penetrate the shield, I'd have to get seriously injured or dead and we're dealing with Scarlett so it's good to be calm and relaxed." Melphis stood up, they knew they had finally reached their destination. The shield disappeared as though some invisble hand popped it. Melphis and Demando were instantly on alert they took out the 2 yoma soldiers at the entrance. Melphis motioned for them to follow after. "So this it? Where do we go from here?" Mamoru whispered. "Don't worry the crystal is down that way, no doubt Scarlett guarding it. We should be able to take her by surprise." "Only one problem Melphis, your cousin is possesed or something she's heading towards the crystal. If she touches it then we're all doomed." "That's putting it mildly. No time for surprises or backup plans just get Usagi outta here and I'll handle Scarlett! Don't worry I'll be nice." Melphis raced ahead before Usagi could reach the room. Mamoru grabbed Usagi, pulling her in the other direction. Demando took the liberty of slapping Usagi in the face. She glared at him and tried to wriggle out of Mamoru's grip. In the crystal room they could hear sounds of fighting and a huge explosion. Demando looked at Usagi, she looked at Mamoru who looked back at Demando. "We got to go. Melphis has destroyed the crystal making this place very unstable. You 2 go on ahead I'll get Melphis." Usagi was about to complain when another explosion was heard she took off like a rabbit. (Princess: Well there goes Usagi!) Mamoru sweatdropped but followed behind Usagi. Demando watched them go already regretting to stay, he went into the crystal room and then there was another explosion taking out the whole place. "Mamoru do you think they're alright?" "I don't know." They saw movement Melphis was pulling Demando up, he said something to her. She punched him causing him to fall. She helped him back up. He was leaning on her as they neared Usagi and Mamoru. Melphis didn't look too happy. "Thanks for the help I know I can always count on family," she snapped at them. "Sorry Melphis." "What about Scarlett then?" That's when Melphis sweatdropped. Usagi and Mamoru looked to Demando for an answer. "She beat the hell outta Scarlett, I had trouble pulling her away from her, Melphis hit me a few times herself. She barely put the shield up in time to protect us from the blast." Usagi and Mamoru anime fell. Melphis was beating Scarlett down and Demando couldn't pull her away. Usagi started to laugh loudly, she couldn't help it, it was too funny. "Demando you'll be black and blue for quite awhile I promise you that. Melly here gave my past self a bruise I'll never forget," Mamoru said a small smile spread across his face. "Is Scarlett finally gone? Because if she is then that would be so great." Melphis shook her head. She felt tired and wanted to go to sleep. She was leaning on Demando now. It was only a matter of seconds until Scarlett appeared. She was looking real Pissed Off! Melphis looked at Usagi, she nodded as if Melphis said something to her. Melphis and Usagi stood together side by side," Moon Crystal Power!" "Earth Crystal Power!" "Moon and Earth side by side, we'll work together to beat you until we both die!" The 2 of them poured their power together, silver and green blended together. Scarlett screamed a bloody scream and then there was darkness and silence. "Where are we Melphis?" "I don't know but this isn't the Moon or Earth." The 2 princesses stood together when a small amount of light appeared and grew until they could fully see. Before them stood Queen Selene. She smiled and hugged them both. "We are in a hidden spot where one's mind only knows the way here. I called you both here to say how proud I am of you. Until Melphis has time to master the Earth Crystal I'm afraid the best you could do was seal Scarlett. The seal should hold even after Melphis has mastered her powers. Melphis, Scarlett has altered the past, more so your past. You originally came from Europe to join the senshis during the Dark Moon attacks." "I understand Mother Selene." "You'd better go they're waiting." Melphis slowly opened her eyes, staring up at Demando. She would've jerked away if she wasn't weak and hurting so much. She forced a small smile which Demando matched with his own small smile. "Thanks Demando. Usagi?" That was the last thing she asked before closing her eyes. "Melly," was the only word Usagi could mutter. When Melphis woke up again this time they were in the old Moon palace. She felt a little better, still weak but better. She got up with assistance. Usagi was up, she only smiled at Melphis. "Now I know how you feel Usagi, let's not die until you create Crystal Tokyo." "Now let's go home, there's enough powder for one final trip."  
  
On Earth (with the rest of the senshis)... Usagi hugged all the senshis. It was so good to be back on Earth. Then the senshis noticed the transformed Melphis leaning on a bruised Demando. "This is our new senshi friend, Sailor Earth and That's her boyfriend ex enemy Demando." Melphis stopped leaning on Demando and began chasing after Usagi. Usagi started running," I believe I owe you a beat down now. Demando isn't my boyfriend he's just a friend!" Melphis continued chasing Usagi around and around. "Is this how things are going to be working with you people?" "You better believe it, teasing, threatening (mainly from Melphis), gossip and a lot of underhanded tricks. Don't worry you'll feel right at home after awhile. At least now I'm not the only guy." Demando, getting tired of Melphis chasing Usagi ran and grabbed her, dragging her kicking and screaming away from Usagi. Melphis quieted down and let Demando drag her away from the others. "Melphis will answer any questions you got for her after she rests up. Demando is simply taking her home now. I need to rest up some myself and then we'll talk sneshi business." About an hour later Melphis and Demando went to Rei's temple. Melphis changed her hair back to pink and her eyes hazel, she was use to the look and that's how she looked on the Moon Kingdom anyway. "You know Melphis reminds me of ChibiUsa. I miss her so much." "Chill Odango you know you'll see her again!" "Thanks for ruining the mood Rei!" Usagi and Rei were arguing. Everyone sweatdropped excpect Melphis and Demando. Melphis stood up and said whispering to the others," How about we all go out and have some dinner? I'm starved but don't worry I don't eat as much as Miss Odango there. We should hurry before they pick up the trail." They nodded and one by one they snuck out until only Rei and Usagi who were still arguing were left. It was about 15 minutes (more or less) that they noticed everyone else was gone. "Guys? Guys come back! if this a joke this isn't funny!" A letter was by Usagi's foot. She read the note silently then handed it to Rei.  
  
'Goin to America, we'll all be back in a year or so depending on how long you 2 are going stand there and argue. if we're lucky we'll be back before desert.' At the bottom everyone signed, Melphis' signature was the biggest one.  
  
"They didn't really go to America? Did they?"  
  
The End  
  
*~ Usagi: Normally Melly would be here to close the chapter and the story but it seems she and everyone left Rei and me. *Melly walks up with Demando and Mamoru* Melly: Actually we went out for dinner and desert my treat. If you weren't arguing with Rei I would've invited you both. *Demando clears his throat* Demando: We have a story to close. Melly: Right almost forgot. This is the very end of my first fanfic, I can't believe it! I've managed to survive and finish it. Which brings up another point I'm working or in the process of typing up another Sailor Moon story and a Labyrinth one. Demando: Just finish already! Melly:OK!! Special thanks to the people who have read and reviewed my story, you don't know how much your words of encouragement have meant to me. Demando: And for me for convincing Melphis er Melly to get off her lazy ass and finish this story. Melly: You didn't! Demando: Did 2! *Usagi and Mamoru ignore Melly and Demando arguing* Usagi: Melly's next fic is going to be titled (at least I thik so) A Princess' Decision. I have no idea what she's going to title her Labyrinth fic. Scarlett: Melly is also working on a site of her own which she'll be mentioning in otther upcoming fanfics. Mamoru: Guys what's Scarlett doing here? *Melly and Demando quit arguing* Scarlett: Oh right bye bye! *Melly and Demando run after Scarlett* Usagi:-_-' Just end this story before it gets any weirder! ~*  
  
That concludes RBM who knows there might even be a sequel! -_~ Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed I love you all, it really means a lot to me! Unfortuantely Demando didn't die and will be around to annoy me in other fanfics. 


End file.
